Meru Mutsumi
Meru Mutsumi is the 3rd Seated Shinigami officer in the Ninth Division under Shiro Kujo, before his death at which point in time he then resumed his duties under Ginchiyo Tachibana. Appearance Meru has hair that take on a silvery coloration; which spikes out at numerous angles and bangs that hang on the sides of his face. ﻿He has light turquoise colored eyes with blue markings beneath his left eye. His mission attire consits of an all white attire due to dislike toward dark colors, often putting him at odds with Kekyuu. His upper body is covered by a scarf and cloak combination that has the scarf hanging down past his waist. They are held together by two sets of golden chans that fall to the mid-section of his back. His arm wear consits of grey bandages he wears to cover the multiple scars he has all over both arms. Yuuma's casual clothing consists of him wearing a white hooded vest with orange fur lining the inside, a low-cut long-sleeved black shirt that stops at his forearms, a silver choker that he received from his Captain as a focus for maintaining his spiritual energy, a grey belt, and ripped white jeans that has orange lining to match his vest. Personality Meru is very observant, able to see what happens around him far faster than the others around him. Meru is deeply in love with Kekyuu, though the dynamics of their relationship is not quite clear as Kekyuu seems to have feelings for both him and Izaya. Meru is highly determined; despite being only rookie shinigami, he can keep up with weaker captains, even though he is constantly giving up and getting discouraged. Meru has an odd fashion sense, he claims that dark colors don't suit him, and that he came to Shino Academy because there was some white in the uniform.﻿ History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Meru fights with a "dancing sword technique" as his fight looks much like a dance. The technique is dangerous and overwhelming for an unprepared opponent. Being of incredible skill, Meru's abilities increase as the skills of his opponent increase. The technique is based on a seemingly simple, but rather impossible, practice. He first slashes, and his opponent moves accordingly to counter his attack. While his opponent is moving to counter his attack, Meru redirects his attack with near impossible speed so that although it appears as if his opponent is blocking, that opponent will actually get hit instead. High Spiritual Energy: Despite being a seated officer of the Gotei 13, Meru boasts a high spiritual energy at the level of lieutenant. Meru's spiritual energy manifests itself as a pool of water that he can manipulate into helpful tools such as ropes or platforms. Due to his lack of formal training, he is still unable to use this to aid him in combat. Shunpo Expert: Meru is proficient in the use of Shunpo allowing him to keep up with at least other Lieutenant level Shinigami. Expert Hand-To-Hand Specialist: An expert user of Savate, a French style which focuses mainly on footwork, having honed his skill to such an extent that he possesses an almost impenetrable defense. According to Meru, he learned this style because he fears fighting and uses it to disarm opponents and take away their desire to fight. Kido Expert: Meru has shown the ability to manipulate his spiritual energy into water like shapes resembling kido spells. : Bakudo 52 Ekitai Kinko Master: He has developed masterful use with this kido being capable of using this in conjuction with his zanpakuto without the use of an incantation. Zapankuto Kawa Ame (川雨, River Rain) is the name of Meru's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it is a regular odachi with a green hilt and a fan shaped guard. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: It is released with the command "Revitalize". When released it takes the form of a silver long-sword with a gun attachment near the base of the blade, in a similar style to that of a revolver and a black hilt. : Shikai Special Ability: Kawa Ame's Special ability resides in the manipulation of water. Meru is able to produce and manipulate a large pool of spiritually infused water that floats about his being while simultaneously transforming the loose vapor molecules in the air into larger water particles that are quickly combined with salt found in the Earth at such a speed that is unrecognizeable to the naked eye. Meru is capable of breaking down weaker water techniques in order to fuel his own techniques as well. Although, he has not found a way to utilize a proper defense with this just yet, he is able to utilize the ability of Kawa Ame to dry up opponents in a similar manner to that of dehydration *'Furīzuringu' (フリーズリング, Freezing Ring): Meru summons a ring of ice around him and directs it towards the enemy. It creates an shard of ice around the enemy which shatters and damages them. *'Niji Iki '(虹の息, Rainbow Breath): This is a healing technique that creates a sudden downpour of spiritual energy that replenish Meru's energy as well as any ally in the vacinity. *'Chokkei Horyo '(直径捕虜, Diamond Dust): Meru creates ice around the enemy while at the same time creating an energy blade. The ice encases the enemy while the blade shatters the ice to damage them. *'Dakō Rasshu' (蛇行ラッシュ, Sepetine Charge): Meru creates a torrent of water shaped like a dragon that blats into the opponent with a constant stream of water crushing them before trapping them in a sphere of water *'Aoi Umi-Ryō' (青い海料, Blue Sea Rush): Meru creates a blade of ice and slashes an oponent freezing their blood without doing any actual physical damage. *'Mu Seigen Tōketsu' (無制限の凍結, Unlimited Freeze): This technique freezes water from below the ground and causes them to spring up to form icicles. Then the icicles rise into the air and use the humidity above to form more icicles, which rain down, freezing the underground water and launching it skyward. The cycle continues until the enemy is destroyed. Category:RazeOfLight Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:9th Division Category:Male Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Males Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:3rd Seat